For The First Time In Forever- Reprise
by changeofheart505
Summary: Based off the song from Frozen. Emma and Nathaniel go to Jack's ice castle. Can Emma convince her to leave her palace of cold isolation and fear? Fem!Jack.


For The First Time In Forever- Reprise

**Kura: Well...this is a...angsty type of fic. Yeah...**

**Sakura: We hope you like it. **

**_"_**Whoa..." Nathaniel gasped when he and Emma came upon an ice castle.

"Jack's here," Emma muttered, "I can feel it."

"Should I got with you?"

Emma shook her head. She had to do this on her own. She walked towards the castle and slowly entered.

"Emma?" Emma smiled sadly and turned to face her sister. She looked stunning. She was wearing a shimmering blue dress. Icicles adorned her white hair like a crown. "Emma, get out."

"No." Emma snapped. Jack turned to her in shock, "I'm not leaving without you Jack!"

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Well, you should. Just go!"

"You don't have to protect me," Emma yelled, "I'm not afraid!"

It didn't seem to work, Jack just shook her head and moved away. Well, she wasn't gonna give up just now, "Please don't shut me out again! Please, don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance any more!"

Jack started to walk rapidly up the stair of her ice castle.

But Emma was persistance, "'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand."

Jack walked out to her balcony, only to find Emma next to her in a matter of seconds. Sighing in silent irritation, Jack walked back inside, Emma following her.

"We can head down this mountain together," Emma pried, "You don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

'She just doesn't get it, does she?' Jack thought as she listened to her sister.

She turned to face Emma, "Emma," she might as well try to reason with her younger sister, _"please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!" _

Emma's eyes widened and she shifted her gaze away from Jack, "Yeah but-"

Jack shook her head, "I know. _ You mean well, but leave me be. _Yes, _I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

"Actually we're not..." Emma finally managed to get out.

Jack shot her sister a look, _"What __do you mean 'you're not'?"_

"I have a feeling you don't know..." Emma looked away from Jack's gaze.

_"What do I not know?" _Jack asked, getting irritated every growing second.

Emma shyly looked at Jack, scared of how she would react, "Burgess is in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow." 

'There.' Jack thought, 'was that so...wait...' She slowly looked at her sister, hoping, praying she had misheard what she had just said, "What?"

"You kinda set off an iternal winter..." Emma hesitated. But she decided to just tell her sister, "Everywhere."

"Everywhere?!" Jack parroted, eyes getting wider.

'She's starting to panic...' Emma realized upon catching the panicking tone and gaze in her sister's voice and eyes, "It's okay! You can just unfreeze it!"

"No, I can't! I don't know how!" Jack was gonna start hyperventalating at this rate.

'Maybe you just never tried!' Emma thought to herself. But she didn't tell her sister that. She had faith that she could, "Of course you can! I know you can! 'Cause for the first time in forever..."

Jack turned around, utching her fists tightly, _"Oohhh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!" _

Emma could tell her sister was beginning to feel distraught, "You don't have to be afraid."

_"No escape from the stor__m inside of me." _Jack stared at her image. She didn't the warm, brown eyed brunette she had been born as. She only saw the cursed girl with the powers of winter. The girl cursed to bring cold and death.

Emma tried to catch her gaze, "We can work this out together."

_"I can't control the curse!"_

'It's not a curse Jack...' Emma thought sadly when she heard what her sister thought of her gift, 'it's a blessing. A gift you should treasure.' She sighed inaudibly. But she still had determination in her heart, "We'll reverse the storm you've made."

_ "Whoahh, Emma, please, you'll only make it worse!" _Jack snapped. She was starting to feel something off, but she cast that feeling aside.

"Don't panic." Emma tried to calm her siser down. Her emotions and powers seemed to be linked, because there was a sma snow storm inside the room they were in. And just kept getting worse and worse.

_ "There's so much fear!"_ Jack cried.

Emma could hear the pain in her sister's voice, but she came here to get Jack back, "We'll make the sun shine bright!"

Jack turned to face her sister, eyes flashing with pure fear, and nothing but fear, _"You're not __safe here!" _

Emma walked closer to her older sister. Her eyes full of determination, "We can face this thing together..." 

No, Jack wouldn't allow it. She'd only let Emma get hurt in the process. And she couldn't and wouldn't allow that to happen. Ever.

_"Noooo!"_

"We can change this winter weather!"

'Ugh' Jack thought, 'why can't she get this through her head?! I can't!'

Jack clutched her head, a sudden pain washing over her,_ "AAHHH!"_

The throbbing continued. The only thing Jack felt was a pounding in her head.l, _"AAHHH!" _

"And everything will be alright-" 

Alright? How?! How would everything jist go back to normal?! How was she supposed to get them to understand?! Why did her sister have to come look for her?! It's not like she had control over her powers!

_"I CAAAN'T!" _

Jack let out a burst of power, covering the room with frost, but at the same time, hitting her sister's heart with it. She gasped in silence as Emma fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

'No...' Jack saw Nathaniel Burgess run into the room, he gathered Emma into his arms. 'No. Nononono, please no...'

Their eyes locked. Jack ran off before he could see the tears left unshed in her eyes.

**Kura: Sad ending, I know, but then again, this one-shot was meant to be kinda angsty. **

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
